A Day With You
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: Cheese Sandwich is back in town! Will him and Pinkie manage to have a fun day together, or will having to take care of Sugarcube Corner alone for the day allow her to spend any time with him at all? Cheese Sandwich x Pinkie Pie. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a sequel to my fanfic 'Dear Cheese'! :) You don't have to read that one to understand this one, though it would probably help.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

It was a terribly busy day at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie had been running back and forth all day, tending to the endless customers that had been coming. A popular band called _DJ Pon-3 and the Music Notes _was performing in Ponyville that night...and, as a result, many new ponies were coming into town, and many of the many new ponies had been coming to Sugarcube Corner to get a little something to eat.

It certainly didn't help that Pound and Pumpkin Cake had unexpectedly come down with a cold. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were busy taking care of them, so the duties of running a sweets shop had fallen onto Pinkie Pie.

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle had been due to come by to help, but Pinkie had seen or heard neither hide nor hair of them all day.

Pinkie was actually feeling pretty tired; a feeling that she rarely felt with her usual energy.

She leaned on the counter, taking a moment to frown slightly at the crowd of hungry ponies who had crowded around the front desk.

_Don't overwork yourself, Pinkie Pie. _Mrs. Cake had warned her. _If you get too overwhelmed by running the shop alone, I don't mind if you close early. In fact, you could close and go to the concert, if you wanted to. I know you really want to go. It'd be just fine if you closed up shop. We wouldn't mind at all, Pinkie dear._

But Pinkie had resisted. She knew that the money they were making off all of these new customers was really helping to keep the shop afloat after all of the slow days they had been having.

No, she wouldn't be selfish and close up early.

The pink pony sighed a little, running a hoof over her springy, tangled hair; then forced a smile on her face, walking up to the closest customer.

"Howdy there!" she said. "What would you like?"

The tan-coated pony smiled back. "I'd like one blueberry muffin, please. Oh! Wait! Make that two muffins." he said. "One for me, and one to bring to Ditzy."

Pinkie nodded. "Tell her I said hi!"

The tan pony nodded back. "Absolutely."

Pinkie turned around, and opened one of the glass cases that the Cakes used to hold treats. She carefully removed a blueberry muffin from the delicious stock, and put it in a cute pink paper bag that was labeled _Sugarcube Corner Delights._

She walked back to the counter and handed the bag to the happy stallion. "Here you go, Doc!"

He threw a few bits on the counter with one hoof, as he took the bag with the other. Pinkie nodded happily and grabbed the bits in her hoof, throwing them in the cash register. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Doctor Whooves replied, before grabbing the bag in his mouth and walking away.

Pinkie looked back at the glass case, surveying how much stock was left. From the looks of it, they were nearly out of chocolate cake. And they were all out of vanilla cupcakes with strawberry icing, but there were still a few with blueberry icing left, and a whole bunch of vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing left. They were out of chocolate chip cookies. Once she got a minute, she'd have to back another batch-

"Pinkie Pie?!"

The pink pony jumped slightly at hearing her name, and wheeled around to see who had addressed her.

She nearly jumped out of her furry pink coat.

"CHEESY!" she cried happily, running up to the desk. A grin spread across her face. "What are you doing here?!"

The orange pony grinned back, watching her as she begun to bounce up and down.

"I came to visit you, silly!" he replied, then a slight blush came to his face. "Thought that, um... _maaaybe_ you'd like to go to see DJ-Pon3 and her band in concert with me tonight?"

Pinkie Pie gasped, her large blue eyes filling with stars. "Oh! You mean like...A DATE?! Oh, Cheesy, I'd LOVE-" she began happily, but then her mane deflated slightly as she looked back at the crowd of ponies. "I'd...love to go, Cheesy...but I _can't_."

Cheese frowned as the pink mare sighed, her ears drooping. "I promised Mr. and Mrs. Cake that I'd take care of the shop while the twins are sick. So, I can't come to the concert. In fact, I really ought to get back to work."

"Oooh, that's too bad you can't go to the concert, Pinkie Pie." Cheese said in a sad voice. He poked at the ground with his hoof, his mane deflating slightly as well.

Then he got a wonderful idea. His frown turned into a grin, and the poofiness returned to his hair. "I've got it! How about I help you in the shop today instead?"

Pinkie gasped again. "Ooh, Cheese, I couldn't ask you to miss the concert on account of me!"

Cheese raised an eyebrow. "Why not? The main reason I came to Ponyville was to see you. I wouldn't be able to spend super-duper party pony time with you if I went by myself, and I'd feel really guilty knowing I'd left you here without a helping hoof."

He ran behind the counter, throwing on a spare apron. "Sooo!~ Cheese Sandwich _at your service_, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie's grin returned, and her hair puffed back up. "You'd really do that?!" she cried, and after seeing him nod, she threw her hooves around him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, Cheesy! You're the best!"

He threw a hoof around her, returning the embrace. "No thanks needed! I'm happy to spend the day with you. I'd even want to spend the time with you if you worked at a stinky, smelly garbage dump and needed my help."

Pinkie giggled.

"Helloooo! Crowd of ponies! _We're still here_!" a voice called out.

"I guess we'd better get to work!" Pinkie said, withdrawing from the embrace and backing up a few paces.

"Guess so!" Cheese replied, nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

With two party ponies working at Sugarcube Corner, things got done faster...and with %20 more fun than before! Cheese and Pinkie made play of serving the customers, and were laughing and giggling. Pinkie forgot how tired she was, and was even bouncing about.

And she had_ almost forgot _how the party pony stallion made her feel.

All of a sudden, she remembered. She found herself standing still, staring at him as he served a customer. As if it had just hit her that_ this was _Cheese Sandwich. The amazing, super cute, super handsome party pony...

Pinkie felt her face grow hot with blush, and her heart began to beat fast; so fast that part of her was worried that it would fly out of her chest.

Her eyes grew wide, and she began to feel overcome with the feeling that Cheese had told her, via letter, was called 'love'. After all, this was the first time that she'd seen him since the party they planned together; she'd kept contact with him with the letters, but it wasn't the same as actually_ seeing _him.

Being there beside him...

"PINKIE! PINKIE, DARLING!"

The pink party pony shook her head, touching back down into reality.

Rarity stood in front of her, giving her a curious look.

"What were you thinking about so..._intently_?" she asked, feeling a little surprised. Usually, the pink pony would be bouncing around and talking to everyone non-stop. It was rare to see her so deep in thought.

Pinkie felt her face grow even hotter, and she turned away, avoiding the white unicorn's direct gaze. "Oh, y'know, just...s-stuff! Yeah, stuff!" she said...a little too quickly. "Haha! S-stuffy stuff!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really now?" she asked...but she wasn't so easily fooled. She could see the deep blush on the pink pony's face.

Rarity suddenly put a hoof over Pinkie's shoulder, taking her aside. She looked back at the other, orange party pony, who was still busy with somepony at the counter. Rarity leaned in, whispering into Pinkie's ear, "You _like _Cheese Sandwich..._don't you_?"

Pinkie squeaked, her eyes growing wide. "L-like him! T-that's...t-that's...SILLY!" she whispered loudly. "Um...um...well..."

Rarity gave her a skeptical look. Pinkie pulled her hot pink mane over her face, feeling a little ashamed, and shy. Finally, she leaned over and whispered into Rarity's ear, "Fine. I do _like_ him."

The white unicorn smiled, backing up. "I _knew_." she said. "I could tell. And he likes you, too. I could also tell that...you'll be _perfect _together!"

Pinkie blinked, feeling a little surprised. But then she smiled. "Oh! Thanks, Rare!"

Rarity smiled, giggling a little. Twilight walked up beside the white unicorn, a smile on her face.

"Hello there, Pinkie Pie! Me and Rarity finally got here to help," she said, then gestured a hoof towards Cheese. "But it looks like _somepony _was ahead of us!"

Cheese looked back at Twilight, his attention finally diverted. "Howdy there, Princess Twilight!"

"Howdy to you too, Cheese Sandwich!" Twilight replied, then looked back at Pinkie. "Do you two still need our help?"

Rarity grinned, and her horn came to life; blue magic glowing from it as she grabbed two extra aprons and fastened them on Twilight and herself. "I've got a better idea, Twilight. How about we take care of the shop ourselves until closing and let these two hard-working party ponies have a little bit of rest?"

Pinkie squealed, bouncing up and hugging Rarity. "Thankies, Rare!" she squeaked happily. "I really, really appreciate it!"

She leaned down and whispered in the unicorn's ear, "You're super! Now I can go out with Cheesy!"

Rarity giggled. "Of course, darling. It's no problem at all."

Pinkie withdrew, an even larger grin on her face than before. She ran over to Cheese, throwing herself in a hug on top of him. He was a bit surprised, but grinned back at her, returning the hug. "I love random hugs! Did something exciting happen?"

Pinkie nodded. "Rarey and Twi said that they'll watch the shop while we go out! Maybe we can go to the concert after all!"

"Oh, boy! Sounds great!" he said, then glanced over at Pinkie's friends. "Thanks, girls!"

Pinkie grabbed Cheese's hoof, dragging him out from behind the counter. "C'mon, Cheesy! C'mon!"

He laughed, and started running beside her.

Twilight and Rarity smiled as they watched Pinkie and Cheese both wave goodbye, then disappear out the front door, the little bell on the door jingling behind them.

Rarity suddenly frowned, looking back at Twilight. "_You_ know something about baking sweets...right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight nodded, a smile on her face. "Certainly!" she said. Her horn glowed bright magenta, and with a small white flash she transported a few books in from her library.

The books fell into the alicorn's sparkling aura, and she flipped open the largest book, showing Rarity. "I've read plenty of books on baking sweets. And I've watched Spike cook a million times. It can't be too hard!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow, looking down at the cookbook. Then she sighed a little, and returned the alicorn's smile. "Well, alright. I cook non-sweet foods quite often, so I suppose with our knowledge combined we'll make do."

Twilight squee'd a little, her eyes widening at the mention of combining knowledge. "Yes! _Knowledge power_!" she cried, raising a hoof triumphantly. Then she turned to the counter. "Hello there, madam! What scrumptious sweet would you care to partake in today?"

* * *

"I'm so so so so super duper happy that we can go do something fun together!" Pinkie squeaked, hopping up and down as they both ran towards the nearby concert hall.

Cheese was hopping up and down too, his brown puffy hair flopping up and down as he hopped. "Me too!"

They both grinned as they saw the concert hall come into their vision, and they immediately sped up, hopping at breakneck speed.

"Race ya!" Pinkie cried, turning into a pink lightning bolt as she streaked ahead. "Betcha can't beat me!"

Cheese narrowed his eyes determinedly. "You're on!" He replied, and galloped forward.

Pinkie managed to win the race, reaching the gate of the hall first. She chuckled in a smug way, and playfully stuck out of her tongue at the other party pony. "Hee hee! I won!" she taunted, bouncing around Cheese. "You're kinda _slow_!~"

Cheese laughed. "I guess you're just a teeny bit faster than I am." he admitted. He was panting a little from the exertion.

Then, nodding, the orange pony walked over to the ticket gate. "Two tickets for DJ Pon-3's concert, if you please!"

The pony at the gate shook his head. "Sorry, all sold out." he replied. "Ponies _slept here overnight _to get tickets, and so we've been sold out since early this morning."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway." Cheese said, and turned back around to look at his party pony. "Sorry, Pinkie."

The pink pony in question sighed a little, a small frown on her face. "That's okay, Cheese. I wanted to see the concert really, really badly, but I guess I didn't _have _to see it." she said. "We can find something else fun to do."

Cheese nodded. "I do feel sorta bad, though. I could have camped out and snagged us some tickets. I should have, in hindsight." he said, a regretful tone in his voice as he kicked a stone with his hoof. "But! The past is the past and there's no redoing it. Unless your a unicorn, alicorn or any other sentient magic user and you've stumbled onto Starswirl's spells for time travel in the Canterlot archives."

He paused, then added, "Time travel seems to be a little more trouble than it's worth, anyway."

Pinkie snorted a little as she remembered her second-hand experience with the spell that Cheese was referring to. "Yeah, my friend Twi used that spell and it was a big mess." she confirmed, and raised a hoof to sweep some hot pink, curly hair out of her eye. "It was sort of funny though."

Cheese smiled as he saw the laughter return to his favorite mare's face. "Sounds interesting!" he nodded.

After a momentary pause in conversation, his ears perked and his eyes began to shine. "I know! I know what we can do today instead!" he cried, looking straight into the pink pony's wide eyes.

Pinkie's eyes shone too, and Cheese noticed how beautiful her sky blue eyes looked as the sun glimmered off of them. "Oooh, really?!" she squealed. "What?! Spit it out! Tellmetellmetellme!"

He sighed a little out of happiness as his heart started to flutter from the girl pony's beauty. "I just remembered that you never gave me that super-duper Ponyville tour that you promised to give me in your letters." he replied softly. "And I just realized that there's nothing I'd rather do than have you give me that tour today."


	4. Chapter 4

Pinkie felt her face grow warm, and her pink fur grew red from blush. Something inside her heart fluttered again. "Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about the tour!" she exclaimed.

Then she started bouncing around again, her pink mane bouncing with her, rising and falling with every jump. "We'll have so much fun!"

She stopped for a moment, and reached out a hoof to grab Cheese's hoof. She hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous at the idea of holding his hoof. She squeaked a little, almost inperceptively, but lunged out, quickly grabbing the hoof despite her anxiety.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as her blush deepened, looking down at their hooves joined together.

Then she let forth a nervous giggle, shaking off the odd feelings and pulling Cheese ahead. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Cheese laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" he replied, and they took off; but this time at a slower pace, as Pinkie had slowed down considerably. She was in thought, trying to remember all of the places she had wanted to show Cheese.

Thankfully, she had a phenomenal memory (one would have to, to remember the name of every single pony who lived in Ponyville, along with their birth dates, as she did), and it didn't take her long to recollect the list in her mind;

_...We could go to Sugarcube Corner and eat some cake..._

They'd already been to Sugarcube Corner, and, believe it or not, Pinkie felt as though she'd had enough of sweets for one day. So she checked that off in her mind, and moved onto the next item;

_...And then, afterwards, we could go rollerskating..._

Cheese had begun to get slightly curious, as Pinkie had slowed down considerably from her usual zipping around, and even more curious at the fact that she seemed preoccupied; her thoughts far away. He wondered what was taking the pink pony's attention away, and he wondered if it had anything to do with him.

He didn't wonder for long, though, before Pinkie abruptly broke out into a run, and started off in another tangent of snorts and giggles. She looked back, and Cheese saw her blue eyes alight once more with fiery joy. She actually dragged him for a moment before he gained his senses and started galloping on alongside her.

* * *

Soon they had reached the skating rink, and were inside, trying on some roller skates. Pinkie picked out a pair of-what other color?-hot pink roller skates, and was busily tying them on.

Cheese sat down on a bench, and grabbed his pair of roller skates-a light green pair that matched his eyes-and began putting them on his hooves, pulling the laces tight with his mouth. He felt somewhat bothered by the fact that, as always, he had to do things with his mouth and couldn't just use magic the way unicorns did.

Being an Earth pony had it's perks and it's downsides, but it was certainly enough to make an Earth pony jealous to see a unicorn, looking so effortless as they quickly marched around, levitating things all around them with their magic and being the very model of productivity.

But Cheese shook this thought off as he finished tying the laces, and jumped down off of the bench and onto the ground.

"Wo-aaah!" he cried, feeling unbalanced. But then he pulled in his hooves, and managed to straighten himself out. He looked up, and saw Pinkie already zipping around and around the rink; she was nothing more than a hot pink blur as she skated circles around the other ponies.

Cheese sighed, smiling. How was Pinkie Pie so talented, so talented at everything she did? She made everything look...effortless...even things like tying the laces on her ice skates and zipping around the rink; in a magical, Earth-pony sort of way. It was Earth pony-ish, but somehow different, too...

He took in a breath, trying to pull forth every bit of balance he possessed as he lunged forward, starting onto the rink.


	5. Chapter 5

The stallion slowly made his way onto the rink. He suddenly became embarrassed as he realized that he was holding his breath. He opened his mouth, gasping for breath. Then he shook his head, feeling silly. Not the usual sort of silly, though, because if it was the usual silly then he'd feel happy instead of sheepish at it.

He blinked down at the rink. The smooth, slightly reflective floor gave him a half-reflection which blinked back up at him. He felt his face redden as he realized that his legs were shaking.

"I thought you'd _never_ come onto the rink with me!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Cheese immediately looked up, and found himself staring into shimmering sky blue eyes.

"I skated around the rink 27 times while I was waiting for you! I counted!" Pinkie informed him, nodding seriously. Then she grinned, gently grabbing one of the stallion's hooves with her own. "C'mon! We've gotta keep moving! I wanna spend every single moment of this day with you, Cheesy!"

Cheese shivered a little as Pinkie pulled him forward, forcing him to start skating. She turned around and started skating backwards so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"This is your first time skating, isn't it?" the mare asked suddenly.

Cheese yelped a little, feeling his face grow hot. "A super duper p-party pony like m-me never learning to skate before?!" he replied quickly. A little too quickly. "That's..._s-silly_! Haha!"

Pinkie sighed a little, giving him a stern, but gentle look. "Don't be embarrassed about it, Cheesy," she said. "If you want, I can be your skating teacher! I'm a super-de-duper skater! Just ask Twilight!"

The pink pony let out a giggle, remembering Twilight's attempt at ice skating. Cheese blinked, cocking his head. Not knowing her train of thought, he concluded that she was laughing at his skating skills. He looked away, still blushing.

"Oh, is it that obvious that I'm a terrible skater?" he asked.

Pinkie started, her eyes widening. "No, of course not! Well, um...maybe...sorta?"

She shook her head. "Okay, well, I don't think you're a _terrible_ skater! I've seen a lot worse, especially for first tries. I think you have a bunch of potential to be as awesome a skater as you are a party pony!" she encouraged quickly. "So can you please, please, _please_ let me teach you? Pretty-please with strawberry sprinkles on top?!"

She batted her eyelashes, giving him an extra pouty, puppy-dog face.

Cheese looked up at her, his ears flopping back. Then he started laughing. "Well, okay." he replied, giving in. "If you don't think I'm too much of a lost cause, then I'd love to have you teach me, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie grinned, and let go off his hoof. She skated around in a circle, then happily jumped into the air before touching back down and skating another excited circle around the stallion. "Of course you're not a lost cause, silly-willy!" she cried. "We'll have you skating like a skateriffic pro in ten seconds flat, Cheesy old boy!"

Cheese blinked. "Do you really think it'll only take ten seconds?" he asked, feeling a bit skeptical.

Pinkie giggled again, grabbing his hoof. "Um, I don't know! I guess it's possible! Rainbow does a _lot_ of stuff in ten seconds flat, so I guess we could, too, right?"

Cheese felt a wave of exuberance run through him at her touch, and a giant smile came onto his face. "Sure, why not!" he cried, suddenly feeling as though anything were possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie stared at him, her sky blue eyes serious and narrowed. She was trying her best to look like a professional skating teacher.

"Okay, now, let's start with the basics," she said, and Cheese nodded in agreement (Heaven knew that _he_ needed to start with the very basics.), returning the serious look. "We can start by working on your balance."

She gently slipped her hoof away from his. The stallion yelped, his knees immediately trying to buckle as he was left to balance on his own.

Pinkie moved forward, and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up into a straighter position, and off of his buckling knees.

Then she moved back, eyeing him with a smile. "There! Think you can keep that posture, Cheesy?"

The yellowish-orange pony blinked, looking down at himself. Amazingly, he actually seemed to be doing alright for the moment. "Sure, I think that I-"

Too late. He'd jinxed it. He let out a fairly girlish shriek as his front legs gave way, and his chin hit the ice with a weighted _THUMP_. Pinkie cringed, sucking in a breath as the stallion's back legs followed suit and sprawled onto the ice.

"Um, no offense, but how'd you get onto the ice rink?" Pinkie asked, moving forward to offer him a hoof. "Just curious..."

The stallion's cheeks flushed, and he let out a short, nervous chuckle. "Well, I saw you, and, uh...I guess I just did it because I really wanted to skate with you. I was thinking about you." He reached out his hoof, taking the pink one into his own.

Pinkie blinked, pulling him up with an eerie amount of strength. Then she cocked her head. "Well, just think about me, then," she said. "If that's what makes ya skate good."

Cheese's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red, and he pulled his hoof back, embarrassed. "Oh, well, uh..."

He suddenly wondered if she picked up on his deeper feelings for her. Sure, they'd pretty much admitted their initial attraction to each other in their letters prior, but nothing explicitly romantic had ever come of it. Pinkie was seemingly happy to just keep things platonic between them.

And, besides, that was _written note_. They'd never really discussed love or the possibility of becoming...Cheese gulped...coltfriend and marefriend face to face, in _pony _before.

Well, she'd took their outing as a date only hours earlier, but maybe she'd meant just...a platonic 'friend-date'. That kind of thing. What if she'd gotten over her attraction to him, and only saw him as a friend? What if he was being too lovey and weird and she'd end up getting disgusted with him? What if-

"Helloooo!" Pinkie waved a hoof in front of the stallion's face in attempt to break him out of his weird, sudden bout of silence. "Earth to Sandwich Pony! Earth to Sandwich Pony! Do you read me, Sandwich Pony?!"

Then she paused. "'Do you read me'? What kind of expression is that? I'm not a book, why should you be-"

Cheese started, suddenly breaking out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized his own pause. "Oh, Pinks, I'm sorry-! I-!" he bit his lip, then realizing that he'd just interrupted her. "Double sorries! Didn't mean to cut you off like that..."

He hung his head, pouting. "I'm a terrible skater. We should give up."

Pinkie gasped, her brow furrowing. "GIVE UP?!" she screeched, hopping about five inches into the air before perfectly alighting back onto the ice. "Pinkamena Diane Pie _never _gives up!"

Cheese cringed a bit inwardly as he noticed more than a couple of skaters stop to look at them, but was really too focused on his pink companion to care what they thought.

She struck a dramatic pose. "And neither should you, Cheesy! I'm gonna get you to skate if it's the last thing I do. So stop being mopey, and start thinking about me so you can skate good."

The stallion lifted a hoof, gently bopping himself on the forehead. "You're right," he replied. "I should stop beating myself up. I'll stink whether I'm positive or negative, so I really should just be positive and make things easier on myself."

"That's right!" Pinkie replied encouragingly. "Now, seriously, think about me."

Cheese gulped, closing his eyes as he followed the mare's orders. It was rather embarrassing to do this, what with Pinkie Pie herself standing mere inches away from him. Whenever he thought about her, it inevitably got romantic. Because, well, he was romantically interested in her.

He'd spent many a lonely, wanderer night wishing for her to be at his side; now, then, and forevermore, as his brilliant pink mate...

"You're balancing great, now!" Pinkie cried, slapping him with a hoof. He yelped, eyes flying open; he only barely managed to keep himself from flopping over. Why in the world was Pinkie Pie so strong?!

She apparently noticed his near flop. "Ah, sorry; I'm always forgetting my own strength, y'know, that everypony else didn't grow up on a rock farm," she apologized. "But, see! You recovered great from that loss of balance!"

"That's alright, I-" Cheese stopped, looking Pinkie dead in the eyes. "'_Rock farm'_?"

* * *

Twilight reached out a hoof, switching the sign on the door from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'. Then she rubbed a hoof over her aching forehead, groaning. "That was...interesting." she mumbled. "And a _lot_ harder than the books made it seem."

Rarity shook her head. "'Interesting', Twilight? I never want to see another cupcake for the rest of my natural days," she moaned, draping a hoof over her face in a dramatic, swooning gesture. "If I see as much as another _sprinkle _today, I think I'm going to scream."

"We still have to clean up, remember?" Twilight reminded in a high, half-heartedly trudging forward; barely even able to pick up her own hooves as they dragged across the floor. "Our attempt at making Pineapple Surprise Cake left pineapple chunks on the ceiling."

Rarity whimpered. "Can't it wait? We've only just closed up, and after that huge order of _four dozen _Carrot Cupcakes as well."

Twilight rolled her eyes, levitating a mop towards the white unicorn with her magic. "It could be worse. We've got our magic. I don't even know how we'd be able to reach the ceiling without it."

Rarity took the mop in her blue aura, shuddering in mere memory of the mess they'd left behind. "Remind me to ask Pinkie Pie and Applejack sometime how they reach the ceiling to clean away their..._culinary disasters_."

"I wouldn't go as far as to calling it a _disaster_," Twilight called defensively, from where she'd trotted into the kitchen. "It at least _tasted _good, right?"

Rarity trotted in after her friend. "Well, yes, but not without somepony lighting it on fire and screaming 'KILL IT WITH FIRE' over and over again before you managed to subdue them with that magnificent temporary paralysis spell of yours."

"Touche..." Twilight muttered, squinting up at the ceiling as she lifted the mop into the air. "But at least I got some magic practice in today; y'know, with that and the time I had to change a pickle into a horseradish."


End file.
